1. Field of the Invention
A vertically suspended refractory curtain wall for use in high temperature furnaces which provides a vertically suspended refractory wall structure having smooth faces on both sides and which is self-supporting without the need of side bucking. The refractory curtain wall of this invention has no straight through joints and the refractories on opposite sides may be of different quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refractory curtain walls may be subjected to heat on both sides, such as when used as burner port dampers where the wall is used to block off the flow of gases from the furnace, or they may be exposed to heat on only one side, such as when used as walls or doors of a forge furnace or heat treating furnace. Prior methods of construction for vertically suspended refractory curtain walls are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,856 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,447. Both of these patents teach a curtain wall construction wherein the refractory shapes have treads on the sides and joints perpendicular to the face of the wall. The upper refractories are supported by means of metallic hangers engaging the side treads of alternate vertical rows of refractory shapes forming alternate hanger and filler vertical rows. The thickness of the wall is determined by the length of the refractory used and requires side bucking to keep the refractories in place at the end of the wall, that is, to prevent the wall from unraveling. Mismatch in the treads or spaces left between courses must be filled with mortar to prevent heat and gas leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,003 teaches a similar construction for tile arches and floors for high temperature furnaces.
The use of "dovetail type" joints in connection with the facing of refractory bricks is known as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,827,784 and 1,410,729.